Core B: Goals Al. In order to provide consistency and the highest quality of catecholamine quantitation, Core B will provide all sub-projects with well-controlled analytical chemistry services via high performance liquid chromatography with electrochemical detection (HPLC-EC) employing state-of-the-art coulometric array detection. A2. Core B will provide relative gene-expression quantitation via Real Time RT-PCR using both low density arrays, as well as quanititation of individual genes as directed by sub-project investigators. In addition, Core B will also be a resource to troubleshoot develop and run ELISAs and/or western blots to determine whether key changes in gene expression result in concomitant changes in protein expression as needed. A3. Core B will provide both single- and double-labeling in situ hybridization and analyses of both film and emulsion autoradiography. This will afford determination of both regional localization and semi-quantitative analysis of mRNA expression as well as cellular resolution for determination of cellular phenotype. A4. Finally, surgical services from all of the projects have been moved into Core B. This will allow Core B to provide surgical services for the 6-OHDA lesion studies associated with all of the subprojects. Funneling subjects of all projects through Core B to provide consistent surgical services will further enhance the Center's ability to provide cross project quality control. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The purpose of this core application is to provide support services for a large center focused on examining problems and potential therapeutic solutions for Parkinson's disease. The core will conduct animal surgeries, quantify molecules from tissues of those animals, analyze the results of such experiments and communicate those results back to the project leaders.